Broken Hearts
by Teddy-Morikawa
Summary: Spoiler at the beginning. Its told throu Renkotsu's eyes. Raited t for Language and for situations. I love reviewers on my things so please read and rivew it is highgly welcomed.


Broken Hearts

_ What did I do to deserve this?_ I thought to my self as Bankotsu ripped the remaining jewel shards out of my neck.  
Chapter one: Renkotsu's regrets.  
As my body turns back to dust my regrets of everything come back to my sole. I feel like I could have prevented this stupid power struggle between Bankotsu and I and that I could have prevented Jakotsu's death then. This all makes sense now from the first day of meeting Bankotsu and the others...the memories all come back to me now...it seems just like yesterday we were all getting along, laughing, talking, sipping sake, and not having a signal worry or regret in the world.  
Flash back  
"The easy life is rather dull for a man like me...being waited hand and foot...my every need taken care of by others...its dull I want some excitement in my life." I mumbled to my self as I clenched my hand into my fist.  
"Excuse me...Monk Myazi...but there is some one who would like to talk to you...he says it important and something about a demon slaying thing." A villager said as she bowed on the ground in front of me.  
"I'll check this out...did he tell you what type of demon needed to be exercised out?" I asked her as I stood up and walked out of the room.  
"No...I did not get that much from him...I'm terribly sorry..." She said as she followed me like a lost pup.  
"That's fine. It just means that it will be exciting and a mystery." I mumbled as I kept on walking down the dimly lit fortress halls.  
A shine had caught my eye when I approached the main entrance to the fortress. The shine seemed to be the one of a multi blade sword but I wasn't sure. What did they need a sword for? Thinking back I should have just said I didn't feel good for the things that were to come.  
"Are you the monk of this village?" A feminine voice chimed in as I approached the dimly lit room.  
"Yes I am." I said as I stared at the shadowy figure standing in the doorway of the fortress.  
"Good...come with me...our leader needs you to clarify a demon out of a cave for us." She said as she turned her back as walked out.  
Did my eyes deceive me or was that a guy dressed as a woman? No he sounded too much like a woman and looked like one...I mean part of his kimno was rolled up and his voice was that of a woman but she was tall like a man and her hair was like a woman. I followed her slightly confused out of the fortress. I kept my eyes fixed on the back of her dark haired head until we reached a gloomy looking cave. Just by glancing at it I could tell that it was an evil place and that no human could go in there but then again I didn't know these humans yet.  
"Excuse me mam..." I finally spoke up as we reached the cave.  
"Mam? I think your mistaking I'm a sir here...gesh for such a cute monk your awfully dumb." He said as he turned to revile his striped face and painted lips.  
"A thousand pardons on that one...but what be your name?" I quickly asked as I followed him into the cave.  
"People call me snake...and that's what you'll be calling me until you are entrusted into the men army." He said as he approached three other humans and one demon looking person.  
"Is this the guy?" A young man asked as he slowly appeared out of the darkness.

"Yes…he is then monk of that village that we had passed not to long ago…gesh…I still don't understand why you want him…but it's your call." Snake said as he rolled his eyes and sat next to a shorter man.

"Your name is Myazi? Correct?" The young man bluntly said as he sat next to me breathing down my neck.

"Yes…that is my name…why do you ask?" I calmly said as I looked at his dark blue eyes.

This young man only looked to be roughly thirteen or fourteen. It was difficult to say thou because of the dimly lit cave we were in. His futures seem to blend I with the rest of his face as I stared at him.

"Just making shur Snake got the right man this time…You know how long it took us to find you?" The young man childishly said as he walked from behind me to the front of me.

"No but I don't really care…lets get some things straight here…my real name is Renkotsu and I don't take orders to well from people younger then me unless they are wise and can prove that they are worthy of ordering me around." I said as I got up and continued "Who are you guys exactly?"

"Who are we...We are the…"The young man took a long pause before finishing "The six men group…that doesn't sound intimidating but it will be once we get stronger!" He hollered as he smacked Snake in the back.

"OW! THAT HURT!" Snake hollered as he smacked the shorter and younger man on the head.

_ These guys are odd...and defiantly younger then me…_ I thought to myself as I looked at Snake then asked. "Who are your friends Snake?"

"Hm? Oh my friends… This is Bankotsu right here." Snake said as he put his hand on the young man's black haired head and continued. "The really short one there is Mukotsu the poison master…That demon looking man is Kiyokotsu, the guy who looks like a doctor is Suikotsu and my real name is Jakotsu."

"So I see…I must know your ages as well." I said as I walked over to Snake.

"Our ages? Hmmm…" Snake took a long pause before looking at Suikotsu. "Help Sui-san?" He said as his face bent into a befuddled look.

"Ok…Well I'm twenty-two, Mukotsu is about thirty-six, Kiyokotsu is about one-hundred and one, Jakotsu is eighteen and Bankotsu is fourteen…the youngest so far…" Suikotsu said as he looked at me with an odd look in his face.  
"Pleasure to meet you guys…I'm twenty three. Any ways…so where is this demon that you want me to get rid of?" I asked as I looked Bankotsu in the eye.


End file.
